


Monster

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Slave Derek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post Slave Derek, Slavery, Stiles Stilinski Comforts Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words monster, take, date.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/175956799619/todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge-words-monster)

Derek glanced at the calendar, opened the fridge, then quickly looked back. He stood there, frozen, as he stared at what should be an innocent date. 

“ _Monster_ ,” a voice whispered harshly in his head followed by the sound of cracking whips and bitten off screams. “ _Alpha beast_ ,” the voice sneered along with the sounds of zapping electricity and whimpers. Derek’s palms were damp and he couldn’t stop trembling.

“Fuck!” Stiles’ voice behind him startled him out of his head, and he choked on a sob.

“I meant to take that down,” Stiles said as he pulled Derek into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have the room to explain it in the drabble, but, basically Derek sees the anniversary of the day he was first kidnapped on the calendar, and it caused him to have flashbacks.


End file.
